<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Flames of Death by zeofficialrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786746">Through the Flames of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeofficialrave/pseuds/zeofficialrave'>zeofficialrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mystery Skulls AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeofficialrave/pseuds/zeofficialrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping her sister escape the Emperor's grasp, Lilith now has to face the consequences of her own murderous actions by escaping another yet different kind of hell by someone painfully familiar who seeks for her death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please expect slow update of the story!</p><p>Since everyone asked for the story, here it is! Thank you all for the support in my previous animatic based on this! </p><p>Each story will have separate turn for update (Work of Hex and Through the Flames of Death), but I'll keep updating this until it reaches 3 chapters because why not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun ray shone through the tinted windows, blinding the eyes of a certain witch for a few moments. Another quiet morning for her, another day of ignorance from everyone. </p><p>Lilith sighed through her nose as she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes, sitting up on the soft cushion of the couch. </p><p>Eda wasn't letting her sleep in any rooms. At first, she slept on the cold floor for a whole week, then her sister finally let her be on the couch after King managed to convince her. Sure, the demon is generous enough but she could sense the hate and disgust in his eyes and his actions around her. Lilith is thankful for that but this is all the things she could get from everyone else, nothing more. She deserve it anyways.</p><p>Not to mention Hooty, the bird tube that's very talkative who she finds very annoying, also changed. He stopped bothering her, heck, even talking to her seems like a huge deal. She never liked Hooty but as days pass she felt a huge sadness over him, she never knew that he has emotions, which she finds kind of weird but who is she to judge? It's not of her business honestly.</p><p>Small rattling in the kitchen snapped her out of her own thoughts, peaking on the corner only to see her sister making herself some appleblood for breakfast. </p><p>"Good morning, sister." </p><p>Eda ignored her call and carries on what she's doing. The demon soon walked into the kitchen, as soon as Eda saw him she scratched him by the neck and gave him his favorite breakfast, pancakes. "Mornin' King." </p><p>"Morning." The demon then at his food with a fork slowly, his tail wagging happily. Well, not as happy as what his fluffy tail tells. </p><p>Well, typical morning for Lilith. Same old gesture. Might aswell get herself some good 'ol appleblood to satisfy her hunger in the warm morning. As she stood up to head to the kitchen, Eda immediately left and went up to her room without saying a word. Lilith lowered her head in shame as she poured herself some fresh appleblood in the mug then heads outside, the cold breeze of air blowing quite strong.</p><p>This is all she can do to cope right now. Just some fresh morning air would do. No troubles.</p><p>Then she heard footsteps coming her way, or the house specifically. She looked up and saw Willow, Gus and Amity, in their hexside uniform, each of them holding a cupcake on their hands. Lilith didn't bother greeting them, she already knew the silence that would come between them. Not that she blames them or anything.</p><p>"Ohhh~ What a surprise!" Hooty cheered. "I never thought someone would bring me gifts! Hoot!"</p><p>Amity scoffs and rolled her eyes, a small smile glued on her face. "You know this isn't for you."</p><p>"Hoot! I know!" He opened the door and inhaled deeply before shouting, "KIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!" Everyone covered their ears until a loud thud and a another shout in response from the inside stopped Hooty. </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell that loud!?" King made his way towards the trio, looking at Hooty in annoyance, then when his gaze turned towards the teens his tail slightly wags at the sight of what they are holding. "Another!? Aww you shouldn't have!"</p><p>"Why wouldn't we?" Amity crouched down his size and pat his head. </p><p>"Oh yeah! There's gonna be an opening sale on one of the desserts shops downtown this week! Wanna come with us later?" Gus chuckled as they gave the demon the cupcakes. </p><p>Willow nodded in agreement. "We figured that you and Eda need a time off of...you know. Well, we all do so...what do you say?"</p><p>Sighing, King looked down on his feet then back up to them. "I'll try asking her. I really doubt she would want to go, tho." He whispered the last sentence. </p><p>Gus scratched the back of his neck then gave the demon one last pat, understanding King's concern for the witch. "Whatever she wants. Don't need to push her too hard."</p><p>The trio waved goodbye at the demon as they head to Hexside, Lilith being completely ignored on their way. The door closed behind the demon as he went up to Eda's room, probably going to check on the witch's health. Eda hasn't left the house after the terrifying incident, she often stay in her room to cope or just talk to King and Hooty to pass the time. </p><p>Her magic may be gone but she still have Owlbert by her side. If she could only find the kid's body she would do anything to ressurect her, but oddly enough they found no corpse. Lilith checked many times, having many close calls with the Emperor, yet there really wasn't. Did the Emeperor took her? If so, why would he? </p><p>Well whatever plans he have in that rotten mind of his it won't happen. It will be a huge risk going there in this state of hers but she always finds a way. There is no way she would just let him get away with this. </p><p>Lilith breathed out. Such a huge risk her sister is planning to do. That's why she would do it herself today, not that Eda cared the slightest bit. With all the tension she have on everyone around her, this is all she could do to help out. It was her own fault in the first place after all. </p><p>Then suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she caught something glowing peaking behind the trees. It was...squealing? And purring? What was that? </p><p>Her staff appeared on her hand with just a twirl of her finger, then cautiously approached the weird looking thing. The creature stared at her with its golden eyes, ears perking as it gestured her to come closer.</p><p>This is probably one of the Emeperor's traps, there's no doubt on that since she is literally on the run from him. </p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts when the creature flew back in the forest. She could still see it though. Perhaps this little thing is a spy by the Emeperor. Has he finally found out where they are? There's one way to find out.</p><p>Lilith followed it, the creature stopping for a few seconds to wait for her before going more deeper in the forest. As she went on, lots of doubts entered her mind. Lilith tightened her grip on the staff as she cautiously looked around the area for possible traps or ambush. </p><p>The creature stops, and so did she. "What are you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in bewilderment.</p><p>It then turn around in a slow and creepy way. Then multiple lights emanated from every branch of the trees to the ground, no it wasn't lights, those are the very same thing she is facing right now. Lilith gasps in surprise when the creatures' inoccent faces turned into a nightmare-ish looking one. Instinctively, she casted a protection spell around her, but it seems like it didn't work as the weird creatures phase through it.</p><p>"Wha-" She didn't have time to mutter out any words as she was suddenly pushed against the tree, her spell disappearing. With no time to react, the creatures wrapped around her body as it slowly got tighter and tighter.</p><p>Lilith managed to wiggle her hand out and made a circle in the air. A huge surge of magic dispersed out of her staff, making the creatures let go of her. She fell on her knees and gasp for air to fill her lungs. </p><p>However, the creatures wasted no time and started attacking her again one by one as they let out small screams and chuckle. She is no match with these things, no matter how many spells she counter them they just keep on going. These things are definitely going to kill her, she is already full of bruises and scratches.</p><p>Then all of the sudden, they stopped attacking. The creatures' faces returned back to their inoccent ones as they look at each other then back at Lilith. As the witch blinked for a mere second, they were gone. No tracks left behind, no footsteps, just gone.</p><p>What was that all about? Best question is; what are those things? She has never seen anything like that before.</p><p>Shaking off the questions in her head, she quickly stood on her feet and ran back to the Owl House. Eda won't probably listen to her, possibly the others too, perhaps she can grab more evidence once she stumble upon on one of those things. The thing is, she doesn't know when or where it will attack again. She doesn't know what she's dealing with right now so its better to keep distance on the meantime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Alive"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith stared blankly at the ceiling as she quietly hummed. It was already midnight and she couldn't sleep. She just couldn't get her mind off of those creatures she encountered. It looks threatening yet so...innocent looking.</p><p>The witch shuddered when a cold breeze of air hit her skin, she turned and saw the window wide open. Odd. She remember closing it before laying down. Probably just the wind.</p><p>She pulled herself out of the blanket and went up to the open window and closed it, but it wouldn't budge. She tried pulling it back again but to no avail. Why is it not moving? Is there something stuck?</p><p>Lilith peaked her head out the open then immediately pulled back with a small yelp when a familiar thing popped out of nowhere in front of her face. They're back! And it's so soon! What do these things want from her?</p><p>The witch stumbled down and fell on her rear, then quickly summoned her staff and pointed it towards the creatures, but to her surprise they are not attacking her, just staring at her with a sly smile glued on their purple faces. "What do you want from me?" She asks, but none of them replied.</p><p>She carefully stands up and made herself look more intimidated just so she could try to scare them away, but seeing their unfazed expressions, she knew it was no use. A groan escaped her throat.</p><p>"Are you...following me?"</p><p>She recieved a nod.</p><p>Well that was weird. These things are really cooperating with her, and in a creepy way no less.</p><p>Lilith tensed when the otter-looking things squealed and purr as they wave their small arms around. No, it doesn't sound like a squeal, it's more like a laugh. A squeaky and terrifying laugh. She let out a small yelp as the creatures exploded into purple smoke, she raised her staff directly at it, thinking that it was another attack, but she was wrong.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, she saw someone familiar. Floating outside the window is...Luz. Well, what seems to be her, she's more purple than what she normally looks like and her eyes are like the creature's, a blazing gold full of mischief. "Luz" stared at her for a moment then grinned ear to ear, waving her hand at the witch.</p><p>Lilith was left frozen on her place, a tear shed from her horrified eyes. Even though this Luz is a fake, the unforgettable feeling of regret and guilt took over her mind. Her hand shook as her staff fell on the ground with a small thud before disappearing.</p><p>"N-no...You're not real."</p><p>"Luz's" grin grew inhumanly wider, a small chuckle escaping her mouth.</p><p>Then suddenly, another figure appeared just behind "Luz", wearing the same expression as the clone human. Her eyes widen when she finally got a good look on the figure. It was her, with a hand outstretched towards the human's doppelganger.</p><p>The next thing she saw horrified her. A giant spike went through "Luz's" chest, blood tricked down her mouth but her smile didn't disappear. The clone of her chuckled, and so did "Luz", making the witch's face grimace.</p><p>The two fakes turned and slowly hovered towards the darkest part of the forest. Lilith snapped out of her fearful trance as she saw the two gesturing her to follow them. Of course, the witch knew better than that but in the state of condition she is in right now, she's too distracted by her own emotions, so she jumped out of the window and followed the purple trail left by the creatures.</p><p>She felt goosebumps under her sleeves as she proceeds to walk more further in the forest. There was this unusual aura emanating around her, it felt...threatening.</p><p>Something tells her that she should retreat back and come back at sunrise, but the other part of her wanted to investigate more and get information about this...thing.</p><p>Her body shivered as the cold wind hit her skin. The only light source she got right now is the bright moon above her, and the dim glow from her staff. As she goes deeper in the woods, the more fear she felt. Then she notice the purple light she's been following is slowly fading away, she started running to catch up but she was too late.</p><p>Lilith frantically looked around for any sign of it but found nothing but fallen leaves and dead trees. As she was backing away, she bumped on something behind her. She turned around then suddenly jumped in surprise when she met the creature's face, there were scattered around her, completely blocking her escape routes. Then all of the sudden, purple flames erupted from the ground in circles.</p><p>"You're not getting away that easy." An echoing voice said. Lilith gritted her teeth then pointed her staff on every single one of the purple creatures. "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" She exclaimed, then she heard someone clicking their tongue. </p><p>"Don't act like you've already forgotten about me."</p><p>Lilith gasp when a purple fireball hit her hand, her staff dropping on the ground with a loud thud before disappearing. "...and what I want?" A chuckle. "The same thing you want."</p><p>The witch was caught off guard when a fist made contact on her face, causing her to fall on her rear and spit out some blood. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She argued back, only to recieve another blow on the face.</p><p>The sound of someone clicking their fingers echoed in the slient forest as the purple creatures circled around her. "Liar!" Another punch. Lilith wiped the blood on her chin with the back of her hand before talking back. "Are you from the Emperor's coven!? Using illusions to lead me to your trap and capture us!?"</p><p>She turned around when she heard a loud rustling in the bushes. "Why would I be part of that stupid coven!? I was planning on breaking in there if they ever captured my mentor...but guess what? It never happened!" She heard another sound close by. "Not because the enemy succeeded in the end, but because <strong>YOU KILLED ME!</strong>"</p><p>Lilith hitched a breath and froze. "W-what?" The bushes around her burned into ashes as it became bigger, the purple creatures that once looks like inoccent looking now morphed into a genuine anger. She noticed that the flame on one side slightly lowered, then suddenly a familiar figure emerged out of the shadows.</p><p>"Remember now...<strong>LILITH</strong>?" She said in her normal voice, pure venom in her tone as she glare daggers at the terrified witch.</p><p>"Luz!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Melancholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will probably be published next month.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BOOM!!!</strong>
</p><p>Eda jolted awake as she looked around her surroundings, checking if there's any trouble got in the house. She eyed the empty bottle of elixir as it constantly shakes every second by what seems like an earthquake. But those things rarely happens in the Boiling Isles, so the shaking must've came from somewhere close by. Perhaps some witches having a duel.</p><p>The witch almost jumped out of her nest when the small demon slammed the door opened and rushed in towards her. "Lilith's gone!"</p><p>Well that's very straight forward if him. Groaning, she slumped back on her soft nest. "I got no time to chase her down. If she wants to run away, then let her! I don't really care what she does anymore." Her eyes became slightly glossy as she hugged the familiar purple and white cat hoodie tightly. "Not after what she did."</p><p>King sighed and sat down beside her. "We're all angry at her." The demon looked at the other room, where the human used to sleep in, glancing at the neatly placed cupcake on the bed beside the Azura book. "But sometimes...you just have to face the truth. At least that's what...Luz told me that one time she texted her mom." He looked back at the upset witch, not sure if mentioning their friend would make her uncomfortable again.</p><p>As Eda was about to answer him, a giant explosion occured again, causing the entire house to shake until it slowly cease. The witch sat up with a long groan. "I can't sleep with these ground shaking!"</p><p>"Wanna check it out? It's been a while since we went on an adventure!"</p><p>Eda smiled and ruffled the fur on King's back. "You're right." Her gaze turned at the purple smoke coming in the distance from the forest. "It's probably better if we check what's causing all the quakes."</p><p>The witch stood up and gotten herself ready, weariing her usual dress with Owlbert on hand. King climbed up to Eda's shoulder and yelled out, "Onwards!". Before leaving, the witch intructed Hooty to keep an eye out on anything suspicious then flew off when the bird tube was about to rant something, leaving him talking to himself again.</p><p>As they got more closer on the source of the gaint smoke, they could hear someone yelling and pleading. The voice was very familiar, REALLY familiar. There are also sounds of joyful squeals and purrs echoing in the forest. It sounds more menacing than happy.</p><p>They descended on the ground from the nearby ring of purple fire, it was hard to see anything happening on ground in the air because of the thick smoke. Eda pointed her staff towards the purple flame in front of her as she look around her surrounding cautiously. "Something...doesn't feel right."</p><p>"What is?" Kings asked, looking up to her.</p><p>Eda slowly shook her head, not removing her gaze from the angry fire. "I don't know." Her brows furrowed in curiosity as she slowly approach it then stopped when she heard a familiar voice shouted.</p><p>"<strong>MERCY IS WAY OUT OF MY LEAGUE!</strong>"</p><p>"...p-please, I know y-you're angry but--"</p><p>"<strong>JUST CAN IT WILL YOU! NO MORE BUTS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID WORDS!!!</strong>"</p><p>A flame igniting can be heard on the other side, along with coughs and pained groan. </p><p>Eda could easily tell that the voice belongs to Lilith, but the other one however, it sounds so familiar yet she couldn't put a finger on it. There was no way she'll go in there and save her so called sister from whoever it is, but the curious part of her wants to jump in there and look at the mysterious enemy Lilith is facing right now. </p><p>The witch twirled her staff with both hands to blow off the flames in front of her, giving her a way to enter the hot field. She was powerless after their escape from the Emperor, and after her...sister used the spell to share the curse. However that doesn't mean she forgive her. Well, if she were being honest she doesn't know if she'll ever forgive her.</p><p>As Eda and King carefully entered the ring of fire, their eyes widen when dozens of purple things hovered above their head, looking terrified and shock at the sight of the witch and demon. Seeing that those things were not attacking them, they slowly approach the painfully familiar figure standing with its back turned from them, angry flames danced in its hands as it slowly approached the cowering Lilith.</p><p>Her sister seems to have notice their presence as she yelled at her to stay away, but Eda only ignored her and kept her ground. "Hey! Who are you?"</p><p>The figure flinched when she heard the awfully familiar voice behind her, the flames in her hand slowly calming down, her eyes widen as the floating gold heart on her chest seemed to have dimmed into a lighter blue.</p><p>"Are you here to take us back to nasty old castle? Did that bonehead sent you here!?"</p><p>Luz didn't respond. Her arms drooped beside her as purple tears escaped her eyes. "<strong>Y-you're...alive?<strong>"</strong></strong></p><p>A frown etched itself on her face after hearing her voice, but quickly shakes it off and tightened her grip on her staff. "Like your little magic can easily kill me."</p><p>Luz tensed at her mentor's set of words. Her body shook as more tears fell on her cheeks, the blue heart on her chest throbbing every minute. Lilith could tell that she was frowning, even with Luz's skull face, it was pretty obvious because of her reaction when she heard Eda's voice.</p><p>Luz turned around and looked at Eda in the eyes, making sure that her mind isn't decieving her. She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding when she saw Eda and King, standing right in front of her with Owlbert being pointed at her. Then she noticed her gem, it was dark in color, and her eyes...it looks different.</p><p>When they met eyes, Eda's eyes widen upon seeing those feiry purple orbs. She lowered her staff, hand shaking. "You look..."</p><p>Luz instantly averted eye contact and turned her back from the witch. "<strong>I'm sorry.<strong>" </strong></strong>Then she vanished with just a flicker of flames, along with the purple creatures around them, leaving Eda with her arms outstretched at the sky, calling out as Luz disappeared.</p><p>"Who are you?" She mumbled.</p><p>💀</p><p> </p><p>One of the deadbeats nuzzled on Luz's now human face, purring as it tries to cheer her up, but the undead human's attention was hard to get. Luz stared down at her own reflection in the small pond with a huge frown glued on her face. </p><p>She couldn't believe it. Eda's alive. Last thing she remember was her mentor being taken away by Lilith and the soldiers before...leaving. A big sigh escaped the girl's mouth as she slumped down on the grassy ground, then took the heart off her chest and stared at it for a moment. It was back in its colors after she landed in this field of nowhere, she didn't know where she is but that doesn't matter anyway, she can literally teleport anywhere with just a click of her fingers. Normally, she would scream in excitement after discovering a new magic, especially when she did it all on her own without any use of papers and pen, but it was different this time. </p><p>After waking up in the same spot of her own murder, she only felt anger and hatred. No guilt nor sadness. It's just pure anger against Lilith. However, after seeing Eda, those feelings finally gotten their way in, and she felt horrible. She couldn't explain how or why but...it just did.</p><p>Luz scratched the deadbeat's cheek and frowned. How long has it been since the incident? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? She didn't know. She already lost count of the days after her sudden resurrection. It's not like it matters anyway. When you're dead, time feels different, yet it's still the same as the living. It is confusing but she's gotten used to it. </p><p>A ray of light crept between the thick trees as it slowly enveloped the entire area. She looked up to the sky and sighed through her nose as she covers her eyes from the blinding sun. Luz turned and saw her deadbeats purring happily as they bathe in the warm ray of shine, then scoffed but didn't say anything. Like they could feel any warmth, it's always cold no matter how hot the temperature may get, but the little guys seem to be having their own moment so it's better to leave them be for a while. </p><p>Luz sat up then hovered a few inches off the ground to get a better look on her surroundings. In the distance, she saw the Owl House. It still looks the same after she left, well that's one thing she's glad at. Then furrowed her brows when she noticed the familiar bird tube stretching around the area, probably looking for something...or someone. Maybe her? Eda did seem to slowly recognize her in their encounter. Well if she is, then goodluck for her. Ghosts are not easy to catch, especially the one with powers. But this is Eda she's talking about. There's a possible chance that she's gonna meet her again, however she's not letting that happen. Not anymore. She already caused her harm when she was still alive. Being a ghost is probably worst, especially when you have a bad temper.</p><p>Well now that things are calm, a little plan of execution for Lilith might be nice to get her head on track. After all, she didn't get resurrected for no reason. </p><p>Perhaps the witch wouldn't mind having another visit from her tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>